


Мотылек

by Halena



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Foot Fetish, Genderswap, Incest, Pre-Het, Sibling Incest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-16 20:50:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17552987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halena/pseuds/Halena
Summary: Тесей очень любит свою сестру. И это можно заметить.





	Мотылек

— Тяжёлый день?

Она сидела в любимом кресле, с книгой на коленях и с дневником в руках. За ухом виднелся карандаш — перья и чернильницы она так и не полюбила.

Первым порывом Тесея было отступить — слишком вымотался и не то настроение, чтобы противостоять искушениям. Но, помедлив долю секунды, он всё же ответил — привычным лёгким тоном:

— Да, опять в нашем ведомстве проблемы. Ничего нового.

Артемида улыбнулась. Она всегда улыбалась ему особенно мягко и ласково. Во всяком случае, он хотел бы в это верить.

— Всё ещё не хочешь к нам присоединиться? — спросил он с тем же наигранным легкомыслием. — Стать частью министерской семьи?

Она покачала головой. Тесей, слишком поздно вспомнив, что говорить о семье в таком контексте не следует, незаметно выдохнул — могло быть и хуже. Должно быть, сегодня у неё хорошее настроение.

— Надолго приехала?

— На несколько дней. — Артемида закрыла книгу и отложила её вместе с дневником. Словно приглашала. — Собираюсь в Африку, обновляю маггловские документы.

На ней было простое домашнее платье, с коротким рукавом и не слишком длинное. Край смялся, обнажая колени. На светлой коже виднелись золотисто-рыжие пятнышки.

Кажется, этот раунд Тесей тоже проиграл.

Бросив пиджак на стул, он подошёл к креслу и уселся на полу рядом; придвинувшись вплотную, обнял одной рукой ноги Артемиды. Она скинула туфли и поставила ступни ему на бедро.

Идеально.

— Как ты? — ласково спросил Тесей. — Как твоё путешествие? В последнее время ты совсем ничего не пишешь. — Артемида смотрела на него, как будто раздумывая, и он добавил в голос немного укоризненных ноток: — Расскажи о себе хоть что-нибудь.

Она вздохнула — и улыбнулась снова.

— Ладно. Я буквально только что приехала из Китая. Знал бы ты, какие фантастические там водятся твари...

Она говорила безостановочно и неторопливо, улыбаясь, глядя перед собой, в никуда; иногда помогала себе руками — не жестикулировала, так, шевелила пальцами, словно пытаясь что-то нарисовать в воздухе. Палочку не брала. Голос, кажется, с момента последней встречи стал ещё мягче. Тесей погружался в него, как в стрекот цикад и в зной летним днём, и уже почти не вслушивался в слова. У неё были длинные узкие ступни и сухие лодыжки; кожа гладкая — не шёлк, но матовое полотно, ласкающее ладонь. Слегка выпирал старый шрам-полумесяц возле выступа щиколотки. Тесей, едва ли задумываясь над собственным действием, провёл вверх по ноге рукой, остановился на внутренней стороне колена; опомнился вовремя, но убирать руку не стал, чтобы это не выглядело странно, слишком резко. Артемида продолжала рассказывать о китайских тварях, создающих порталы, и как это напоминало ей о прежней работе с драконами. Лицо её было безмятежным, будто ничего особенного она не замечала.

Когда часы пробили полночь, Тесей — на этот раз даже не скрывая сожаления — выпустил её ноги и поднялся.

— Завтра рано вставать, — пояснил он на невысказанный вопрос. Посмотрев на неё, не удержался — поправил завиток волос возле уха, кончиком пальца невзначай проследив тёплый краешек. — Денёк будет похуже сегодняшнего — планируем встречу лицом к лицу с тёмным магом, которого давно ищем. Не засиживайся. Опоздаешь в Министерство — останешься без своих документов, эти крючкотворы тебя и так не любят.

— Знаю. — Она наклонила голову, будто глаза прятала. — Я буду вести себя прилично. — Кажется, она хотела добавить «для разнообразия», но не стала. Оба и так знали, что это подразумевалось.

Он уже открывал дверь, когда за спиной раздалось:

— Тесей.

Он замер. Обернулся. Заметила?

Артемида улыбалась ему — в точности так, как он мечтал, — но смотрела при этом чуть в сторону.

— Будь осторожен. Хорошо?

Дёрнув головой — жалкая пародия на кивок, — он шагнул в коридор.

— Тесей.

Пальцы на дверной ручке свело. Он оглянулся через плечо.

Артемида, снова глядя перед собой, поправляла платье.

— В следующий раз, — она всё-таки подняла глаза, — можешь положить руку выше.


End file.
